GOOD PEOPLE
by The Biggest Bugger
Summary: I don't consider myself a good person. I'm not really nice and I lie among other things, but even so I don't deserve this. I don't want these fangs and blood cravings. I, Hazu Ali, just want to take my little sister to the park, is that too much?
1. Chapter 1

**GOOD PEOPLE**

**Chapter One**

Now that I think about it, I guess I never really appreciated my childhood.

Thinking about it reminds me of that time when I was six years old and had an obsession with yogurt.

Saving it from my lunch box every day and hording it in the back of the fridge behind the vegetables that no one touched to keep greedy hands away. In the end I was too busy collecting it that I never really noticed it spoiling.

And I never got to eat it.

No. That didn't come out right.

I meant I never appreciated it. My childhood, I mean.

And it was gone.

* * *

"Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust..."

The priest moaned on as I stood on the too green grass of the cemetery, trying my best not to sneeze as the dirt that was being drizzled on the casket was blowing in my face.

Damn wind.

As the last grain got me in the eye, it watered and everyone at the service leaned toward me with looks of pity. They thought I was crying. Waving them away, I told them something was in my eye, but they didn't seem to believe me.

Honestly, I wasn't crying and I was about to press the matter, but my older brother, Niko, shot me a look.

Oh, well.

God, my eye hurt.

Wiping it I saw that they were finally lowering the casket into the grave. About time, I couldn't help but think.

I honestly wouldn't have come to Emiko Sakumoto's funeral and I certainly wouldn't have brought my baby sister, Sabin. I didn't care if my birth certificate said the corpse inside that over-priced box was my mother.

Niko had made us come. Not because he cared either, but since some church people were paying for this, it was only right we attend.

Whatever.

Flinching suddenly, I lightly touched my hand to see what appeared to be two inflamed bug bites.

Ugh, great. On top of the eye-thing, my hand might be infected.

God, I was tired. Surviving a car wreck was hard work and I was ready for a well-deserved nap.

A nap I would _never _get seeing as I would have to deal with over-emotional civilians who offered their help, since the three Ali children were now alone in the world.

Whatever.

It wasn't even a big deal. We owned a house and had some money, but since Sabin and I had accepted our aunt's invitation to live with her in Japan, Niko was the only who was going to need it. College.

Checking my watch discretely, I shifted uncomfortably. Only 11 hours, 39 minutes, and 7 seconds until little Sabin and I boarded our one-way flight to otaku-heaven.

I smiled at my joke.

"Onee-chan, it's over."

Looking down at my little sister, I blinked, a little confused. "Hm? What is?"

"The funeral, moron," Niko snapped.

"Oh," I replied, unintelligently. "About time."

* * *

"Hazu-nee?"

"Hm?" I smiled down at her as we made our way to our car.

"This was boring. Let's just go out for ice cream next time."

With a dreamy smile on my face, I watched her jump over a puddle of water.

Okay, so I might have a _tiny_ bit of a little sister complex. Sue me.

"I doubt there'll ever be a next time," Niko muttered, totally ruining the moment.

I admit I did feel the urge to kill him right then, but resisted. This was a happy time when I would no longer trip down the stairs because of a stray beer can.

True, our gorgeous mother had died due to blood loss, but that had by no means been caused by a car accident.

No, more like a vampire. But of course there was no way I was going to tell anyone that.

I felt a little guilty, but I knew that they had never cared much for Mother. She had just been the woman who gave birth to us and then developed a taste for Budweiser.

I wouldn't call her an "alcoholic," but it was true her love of alcohol was greater than that of the average person.

So, nope. No "#1 Mom," keychain for her.

But now that I thought about it, it wasn't all her fault. Nah, it's mainly that pureblood or whatever that bit her and made her a little, er, thristi_er_.

No pun intended.

After waking up in the middle of the night at the jinked age of thirteen to go pee, I found Mother passed out on the carpet, oozing blood all over the place from two punctured holes on her neck.

And I had just cleaned that carpet, too, to make matters worse.

A year of being fed off of was kind of a little traumatizing, I guess. And sure, the more I thought about it, the more it made sense.

But it was all over now and my self-sacrifice would never be acknowledged, but I would never regret it.

...does that sound cheesy? Probably.

But it was worth it and I meant it.

Watching my brother and sister, I sighed happily.

Niko looked down at me with an uninterested look, "What the hell do you want?"

"Onii-chan," I huffed. "You really know how to kill a moment."

* * *

At first glance, she was perfect. Beautiful. Kind. The works.

At second glance, she was the same.

Third, same.

Fourth, fifth, sixth, all the way to the millionth glance she would still look that way.

But if you knew her, really knew her, you'd think otherwise.

"It's wonderful to see you two!"

Only Aunt Maya could be so cheery at five in the morning.

Sighing, I allowed Sabin's hand to slip out of mine and wrap around the woman's waist.

Aunt Maya patted her head and then looked up at me with a twisted face, "What are we going to do with you, Hazu-chan? Wearing those clothes and muttering to yourself, how are we ever going to find you a proper husband?"

"Don't think about it too much," I said casually. "Let's go, I'm really tired."

"Hai!" Sabin beamed, making the 13 hour, nerve-wracking journey to Japan all worth it.

* * *

After tucking in Sabin, I made my way down the dimly lit halls of my aunt's large old fashioned Japanese home.

My hand felt wet and I stopped to see blood oozing out of the bites, the bruising becoming more and more obvious.

"What the-?"

"Hazu-chan?"

Spinning around to see Maya standing in the doorway, I recognized the look of uneasiness on her face.

"Ano, Hazu-chan, could I have a word with you?"

"Can it wait until tomorrow?" I asked, motioning to the towel slung over my shoulder. "I'd really like to take a bath."

"It's very important."

Silently, I nodded and followed her into her room and sat on a pillow before a low tale, watching her take a seat across from me. I'll admit I was tired of this hypocritical woman with her fake innocence and poorly kept secrets, but I said nothing.

"Don't give me that look."

I rolled my eyes. "Get straight to the point, I'm really not in the mood to be in the same room as someone married to a vampire."

Her face hardened as she glared at me, "Do not speak of your uncle in such a tone!"

"So what do you want?"

"Hazu," Maya began, softening. "Your uncle has heard some rather disturbing rumors about your mother."

Snorting, I pulled down the collar of my shirt to reveal dozens of scars. "That's strange, I've been feeling some very disturbing things for a while now."

At the sight of my neck, Maya's eyes closed, "_Please_, Hazu."

Sighing, I released my shirt and lowered my hand and Maya opened her eyes.

"Thank you. I apologize for not being able to do anything about that and-"

"Don't give me that!" I slammed my fist on the table. "You could have done plenty about this. Alerted the Vampire Hunters, hell, even the Vampire Council would have done something about it. Do you even realize what could have happened to Sabin? Or do you even care? I made up half of your precious little sister's diet. Damn, you were so lucky my blood tasted good or-"

"Hazu, _please_."

Leaning back I removed my hand from the table.

"I did not inform you about the hunters and councils so you could use it against me."

"Then why'd you bother?"

"So you could survive."

It didn't make any sense, but let it slide. "Continue."

"Thank you," Maya sighed. "Hazu, please understand what I am going to say. Don't treat it lightly or ignore me, this is serious. Your mother, Hazu, was bitten by a pureblood."

"And?"

"And your uncle has heard some rumors that the vampire that bit her was the same that killed her."

I blinked, unsure of what she was trying to say, "What's your point?"

"Hazu," she shook her head, looking frustrated. "You don't understand."

"Enlighten me."

"Did it bite you, Hazu?"

I swear, my heart stopped.

What had happened that night? My mother and I were driving by the river and...I don't remember. Touching the back of my head, I recalled the sudden swing my mother had given me before I flew out of the car and crashed into the dirt outside.

"I...I...I don't know..."

Maya sighed and stood up, "That's what I thought. Get up, Hazu. Take off your clothes."

"Wh-What? No way am I going to-!"

"_Now_, Hazu! This is serious!" Maya shouted and I was taken aback. This was the first time I had ever heard her raise her voice and it was humiliating to admit that it frightened me.

Climbing to my feet, I was going to get undress. Really, I was going to, but the second my hands reached up to unbotton my shirt, Maya snatched my hand away.

"What? I was going to..."

I stopped talking and finally noticed what she was staring at.

The bug bites.

Shit.

* * *

_**There. Done.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**GOOD PEOPLE**

**Chapter Two**

I'll admit I could have taken the news a little more gracefully, but alas, I was immature.

Locking myself in a closet and refusing to come out for two days, I sat in the darkness moaning in a fetal position while Maya had the nerve to tell me I was over-reacting. I would have gone out and screamed at her if I wasn't busy wallowing in my own misery and I would have been happy to stay there if Sabin hadn't come along.

"Get out, Hazu-nee."

That's all she had to say for me to end up here. In this car. With the devil's wife.

"Don't worry, Hazu-chan!" Maya beamed. "I'm sure you'll make lots of friends! The headmaster is one of your uncle's friends and your cousin attends, isn't that exciting?"

I wanted to scream and tear out all her pretty long white hair, but managed some self-restraint and just stared out the window as she chattered on.

Irony sucks. Plain and simple.

Here I was, the vampire hater whose life was more confusing than a rubix cube, turning into a vampire.

It was worse than pergatory, I was sure of it and if I were back in America I would sue for cruel and unusual punishment.

But, alas, I can't. I'm _here_, in a car with a chattering human who defies the laws of aging since she's half a century old and looks my age and is oblivious to my cold shoulder act.

Irony, while I was on the topic I might as well mope about how the day I came out of the closet (not the gay one), I nearly drowned in the bath when I suddenly felt like I had been stuck by lightning.

When Maya fished me out, she congratulated me on my first vampire contraction like I had just become a woman.

It was sick how they called turning into a vampire the same thing as that of giving birth.

"We're here!"

The car stopped and I wasted no time with my aunt and exited the car immediately. Heading for the trunk, I began removing the suite cases I hadn't even had a chance to unpack.

"Ryoka-san!"

"Cross-san!"

Glancing up, I raised an eyebrow at my aunt giggling with a feminine man, but my attention quickly dropped to a girl with big eyes staring at me. A sheepish and apologetic smile came over her face, but I ignored it and raised my gaze to meet a pair of grey eyes.

Maya's explanation the previous night had made me feel way better. A vampire hunter turning into a vampire. Talk about irony.

"I better go."

Looking up at my aunt with wide eyes, I struggled to form words as she hugged me and squeezed my shoulder. With one final hug she got in her car and drove off.

And I'll be honest with myself and admit that I felt a little betrayed.

* * *

"So, Hazu-san, is it?" Yuuki began in a pitiful, yet honorable attempt to start a conversation. "That's a strange name."

"Hai," I sighed.

"Ah, no! I didn't mean it in a bad way! I mean that it was, uncommon, and, uh, original! Definitely not bad! Not bad at all!"

"I knew that," I eyed her strangely.

What a weird girl.

But then again, I guess I was weirder.

Yuuki gave up talking to me and just pointed out the buildings. Cafeteria, kitchen, main building, Sun dorm, Moon dorm.

"Is that where they are?"

"Huh? Who?" Yuuki blinked up at me.

"Nevermind," I told her. I knew that's where they were. The vampires.

She must have run out of places to show me, because she got quiet after that and I caught her staring at my neck. Feeling self-concious, I pulled up my turtleneck and tried my best to concentrate wheeling my luggage on the sidewalk.

Leading me up the stairs of the Sun dorm, she went over the basic rules and I was surprised.

The strict class switching, the curfews, what was that girly headmaster thinking?

Probably hadn't been thinking at all.

"Here we are," Yuuki stopped in front of a door in the middle of the hall.

After knocking on the door, a "Come in!" was called from the other side of the room and I peared inside to see a small girl sitting on the bed farthest from the window. Blond hair in pig tails and big blue eyes, she was all in all a pretty girl with a big smile.

Jumping off her bed she quickly ran over to me and took my hands in hers.

"About time you showed up," she grinned. "I've been wanting a roommate since forever. It's kind of creepy at night."

Yuuki laughed nervously at this before excusing her and disappearing.

"Ah! How rude of me," she chuckled. "I'm Omida Ajun."

"Ali Hazu."

"Well, then, Hazu-chan, I hope we get along!"

"Hai..."

* * *

I guess I liked Ajun. She was too noisy and jumpy, but she kept me busy and didn't give me a second to think. Whether that's good or not, I'm not sure, but I didn't have any time to feel sad.

Until she went to take a shower.

Not two seconds into the quiet did my mind go on a roller coaster.

I'm really here. I'm angry. I miss Sabin. I wonder if Niko's eating well. I'm tired. I'm hungry. I'm-

There was a knock on the door.

Glad for the distraction, I opened the door only to want to shut it again. It was Yuuki and all her timid glory.

"Sorry to bother you, Ali-san," she apologized. "But the Headmaster wants to have a word with you."

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?" I asked glancing at the setting sun from the huge window by my bed.

I had to admit, Ajun was right. It was creepy.

"It can't," was all she said before I found myself following the mini-prefect through the school grounds at night.

The courtyard was deserted and silent with the exception of the rustling leaves and our footsteps. Up the main building we went until Yuuki came to an abrupt hault in front of a large pair of double doors.

"Come in," someone said before she could even knock.

She opened the door and I was going to follow her in if I hadn't felt like I had just been struck by lightning.

Just like in the bath, everything from my heart to my toes felt like they were burning and I couldn't manage to breath. I could have sworn I was giong to die then and there.

But then it was gone. Just as fast as it had come it was gone.

"Ali-san!" Yuuki cried, tackling me. "Are you all right!"

"Get off me!"

Shoving the girl off of me, I stiffened as she was caught easily in someone's arms.

The pureblood.

"K-Kaname-sama!"

"Be more careful, my Yuuki," he smiled warmly at her. "You too, Ali-san."

"She started it," I muttered childishly averting my eyes from the creature.

"I think Zero-kun needs some help patroling, Yuuki-chan," the Headmaster chirped up. "You're excused."

The girl finally turned her attention away from Kaname and seemed ready to protest before the previously giddy headmaster gave her a "look." It wasn't harsh or scary, but a "look" that meant to obey.

She left leaving me alone with a vampire whose looks defied God and the Headmaster.

Just great.

"So," the Heamaster began. "How do you like Cross Academy so far, Ali-san?"

"It's a little too early to say," I replied, a little annoyed. "Is that all you wanted to ask, because I should probably go..."

"No! No! No!" He called after my retreating figure. "There's something else."

"Well?"

The Headmaster stopped and looked out his equally-creepy window. "Hm," he thought outloud. "How should I put this delicately?"

Irritated and tired, I told him to just say it.

"Very well," he began. "The Vampire Hunter Council wanted to apologize for not having helped you sooner, but were curious to know if-."

"Send my apologies," I interrupted. "But I don't know who bit me. That's what they want to know, right? Tell them I don't know."

He didn't look the least bit sad or ashamed at what I had said and it only made me angrier.

"If that's it, I'll leave now."

I turned to do just that, but an outstretched arm blocked me. Looking up and meeting the gaze of the creature with looks that defied God, I did my best not to get swept away by his amazing eyes.

"Please be patient, Ali-san," he smiled down at me, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Just a little longer and you'll be free to go."

Spining back around, I glared at the Headmaster who nodded an a thanks to the pureblood.

"Your aunt might have already explained to you how it works when a human is bitten," he said. "The Vampire Hunter Council gives them seals to slow downt the transformation a few years so they will be able to live as human a bit longer. However..."

The room got quiet as the Headmaster waited for this to sink it.

And it did. It sunk so low and stabbed my heart. I could feel my blood boil and gush through my veins. What a funny word. "Gush." It describes that amazing sound so well. It was...incredible and I found myself a little excited. How incredible it was. It made me just want to-

"Ali-san?"

"Huh? What?" I blinked, snapping back to reality, I was surprised to find myself still here.

"Do you understand?"

What was he talking about? Of course I knew about the seal. Maya had already explained it to me and told me I'd get it in a few days. Why would they tell me unles...

"I'm not...getting it," I realized. "...am I?"

"I'm afraid not, Ali-san," the Heamaster bowed his head apologeticly.

That was it.

Spinning around, I burst through the doors only to find Yuuki looking at me wide-eyed, in the middle of apologizing and explaining herself, but I didn't care.

I could feel my eyes stinging as I ran through the courtyard all the way up to my room where Ajun was already snoring loudly.

Shoving my luggage off my bed, I collapsed in the blankets and let it all sink in.

I was going to die and I was scared.

So incredibly scared.

* * *

_**There. Done.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**GOOD PEOPLE**

**Chapter Three**

"You have pretty eyes."

That's what he told me.

He was an oxygen thief having taken everyone's breath away with his incredibly symmetric looks. A warm smile was on his face which was currently located ten centimeters away from my own face as I laid on the ground staring up at him with my wide "pretty" eyes.

* * *

"Hazu, why in the name of all that is holy are you still in bed?!"

I moaned in agony, hoping Ajun would go away. And she did, leaving me to sleep in to wallow in my misery the rest of the day.

Not.

"Up! Up! Up! Up! Up!" Ajun shouted jumping on my bed.

"Be gone, demon!" I yelled making a cross out of my pillows. "Come out, Shamoo!"

This only made Ajun even more irritated. "Hazu-chan, I do not know who this "shampoo" is-"

"Shamoo."

"Whatever!" Ajun roared. "We have ten minutes until we're late and I already promised everyone I'd show them my cool American roommate! Where is the cool American I saw yesterday?! How am supposed to show you off with those huge bags under your eyes and messy hair?"

Sitting up in bed, I glared at her. "Okay, one, I am half Japanese, half Arab. And two, you will not be doing any of this "showing of." Now leave me alone! I'm never getting out of bed again!"

"And why the bloody hell not?!"

"I'm dying!"

"Oh, come off it!"

I don't know what hurt more. The fact that Ajun didn't believe me or that she attacked me with a brush.

My curly, knotted bloody red hair was fixed into a high pony tail and I_ think _Ajun dressed me.

I'm not sure. It's all a blur.

I was herded out of the room and outside into a huge crowd of students. Ajun took my hand and lead me through the groups and to our classroom where I was talked to as though I were mentally-challenged, people pronouncing each word slowly.

I was often reffered to as "the foreigner," something that only further spoiled my mood.

It was only at lunch, though, that Ajun noticed this.

Hazu-chan," she said. "I feel it is my duty as your new best friend to ask why you have been looking scarier than usual."

I couldn't help but stare at her. It was close to the end of lunch and I guess it was just then that Ajun realized me groveling in my depression. But still...

"Best friend? I don't remember agreeing to--nevermind. Scary? What are you talking about?"

"That," Ajun waved her hand around the cafeteria. "Is what I'm talking about."

Looking up I immediately saw the whole cafeteria turn away and suddenly became aware that no one occupied any of the tables within a ten foot radius of Ajun and I.

"None of my friends want to eat, let alone sit, with us because you've been glaring and cursing at everything," she cotinued meeting my gaze. "So I would advise that if you don't want to end up with a bad reputation, I suggest you loosen those face muscles and be a little nicer."

"What?" I blinked. "I am totally being nice! And I am _not_ glaring!"

Ajun rolled her eyes, "When Yukari offered to help your homework you said, and I quote, "Screw you." And as for the facial expression, you're right, maybe your face is just like that, but your eyes are creepy and are giving bad vibes, if you know what I mean."

Uh, no, I did not know what she meant. This was all news to me.

"It was her own fault! She was talking to me like I was retarded!" I replied, defensively. "And my eyes are fine!"

"Then you should have just explained to everyone that you knew Japanese."

Oh...why hadn't that occurred to me?

"As for your eyes," Ajun continued. "They're _yellow_."

They were not. They were topaz, but when I said this she waved me away with a "whatever" and the bell rang.

Fuming, I followed Ajun out the cafeteria and met the gaze of a girl in hall. Trying to smile at her, she let out a shriek that instantly told me never to do that again.

Great. Just great. My confidence had now reached a new all-time low.

Thank you, Ajun.

* * *

I, the scary, yellow-eyed creature with flaming red hair, had planned to lock myself in my room the moment school got out, but Ajun, the miniature confidence-killer, had no intention of letting me leave.

She brought me to the opposite side of campus. And by "brought" I mean "dragged."

Standing in the cold, shivering in my skirt I was so sure this huge rally or whatever was going to be the death of me. Hence tried to escape.

Three times. Each time Ajun tackled me in the nick of time looking more and more annoyed until she clung to me and I was trapped.

But I did feel a little better, my roommate turning out to be a human-heater and all.

"So, what're we doing?" I shouted over the screams and chants.

_"IIIIIIDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLL!!!!!"_ was my reply.

Great, I was now semi-cold and deaf.

It was then that I was surprised to find that I was a little lighter. Spotting Ajun ducking through the crowd a stupid grin spread on my face. Turning around, I saw a path through the bodies of hundreds of people, light seemingly shining at the end.

Freedom!

But just as I was about to dive to make a run for it, the mob followed Ajun's lead and screamed their heads off. I suddenly understood the pain and suffering of a pin-ball as I was thrown in every direction, unable to tell the difference between the sky and the black skirts around me.

In the middle of vowing never to play pin-ball ever again, I received an extra hard shove and flew through the crowd.

"Woah!" I shrieked falling to the ground. "Ow..." I moaned and just like this morning I closed my eyes hoping that everyone would just go away and let me die in peace.

And they did, leaving me to groan about the pain I felt in my back.

Not.

"Are you all right?" A soft voice asked.

"Shamoo," I whimpered.

There were several repeats of "shampoo?" which made me want to jump to my feet and scream, "No! Shamoo! From Sea World!"

But that would require physical effort, so it was a "no-no," as Sabin would have said. At the thought of my adorable little sister I forgot all about my misery, a soft smile gracing my lips.

"You're so cute..."

"Thank you."

Forgetting about my decision to stay put, I opened my eyes, "No. Not you. My little sister."

The face so close to me shocked me and I froze on the cold ground staring up at him with big eyes.

And that's when he said it.

"You have pretty eyes."

Like a fish I laid there with my mouth opening and closing, trying to think of something to say.

"They're _yellow_," I replied in the same displeased voice Ajun had had at lunch.

"No," the boy shook his head thoughtfully. "They're topaz."

"That's what _I _said!" I nodded furiously.

Instantly I realized what an idiot I sounded like. Mentally kicking myself, I laid there fuming and ignoring the laughing and whispers until a familiar one caught my attention.

"Hazu!" Ajun's voice called. "Psst! Hazu!"

Turning my head to the side I saw Ajun Omida on her knees a meter away from me. Her face looked a little excited for reasons I didn't know, but didn't really care about. What she said next though, sent me mentally smacking myself.

"It's the Night Class!"

Snapping my neck back around, my "pretty" eyes goggled as I tried to back away from him, but you can only go so deep into the dirt without a shovel. He must have noticed my cringed and pained look because he frowned reminding me of Sabin staring at the signs on the highway and asking why we drove in a parkway and parked in a driveway.

He stood up and backed away a little allowing me to sit up and scoot closer to Ajun, my "pretty" eyes never leaving him.

"What's holding up traffic?" An obnoxious voice called and another blond appeared behind the symmetric boy. His eyes focused on me while my "pretty" eyes focused on his uniform.

The Night Class.

"Ah," he smiled advancing on me. "I've heeeeeard of youuuuuuu. The foreigner. Weeeelcome to Japaaaaan."

When I think about what happened next, I shudder and wonder what possessed me to take Ajun's advice just then.

**"I'M NOT RETARDED! I CAN SPEAK JAPANESE AND I'M NOT A FOREIGNER! MY MOTHER IS JAPANESE!"**

Smooth, Hazu. Smooth.

"I...see," he said while the symmetric one tried to control his laughter.

I was never one to blush but after that my face turned as red as my hair. I thought I was going to be grilled with glares and laughed at until the end of time, but the pureblood appeared beside me.

"Ali-san," the Kuran tipped his head before outstretching his hand.

I flinched and was about to get up myself but Ajun let out a huff, grabbed my hand and slapped it in Kaname's. I almost screamed at her what an idiot she was, but bit my tongue.

"It's good to see you again, Ali-san," Kaname smiled politely. I think he was punishing me for causing such a scene because he didn't let go of my hand, noticing my discomfort.

"Have you decided on joining us?"

Forget being polite. Snatching my hand away, I glared at him with my "pretty" eyes, furious.

He didn't wait for an answer and moved on toward an on-looking Yuuki who seemed a little flustered about something.

Too absorbed in my anger I didn't notice the rest of the white uniforms coming closer until it was too late. I was surrounded by the enemy. Taking deep breaths I tried not to get too caught up in their looks.

Their eyes all traveled down to my neck and stopped.

"Oh," a girl with long brown hair muttered. "It's only her."

"Be nice, Ruka," the symmetric one smiled. "I'm Takuma Ichijou, it's nice to meet you, Ali-san," he greeted holding out his hand.

Ignoring the hand, I backed out of the circle, pushing into a confused Ajun.

"Have a nice day," I replied, turning away to leave, Ajun shadowing me, trying not to explode with questions.

Never turning around, I walked as fast as I could back to the dorm and entered my room, Ajun closing the door behind them.

"What was that about?" Ajun asked calmly.

"I don't want to talk about it."

And for once she shut up.

* * *

_**There. Done.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**GOOD PEOPLE**

**Chapter Four**

"I wonder what Sabin's doing right now..."

Ajun lifted an eyebrow at me. "I'd tell you, you have a little sister complex and a problem, but you probably already know that."

"I wonder if she's eating well..."

"And you probably don't care," Ajun added rolling her blue eyes.

"I wonder if she's making friends at school..."

"Okay, seriously, Hazu-chan, stop."

"I wonder if she misses me," I sighed. "I miss my Sa-chan..."

"It's no use. You wont shut up no matter how many times I ask, will you?"

"No..."

"Didn't think so."

It was my second week here and I was dying. In both senses. I was going insane not having seen or spoken to my little sister for so long.

Damn Maya for not having a phone. The contractions came and went as they pleased now, but they were bearable. As for the Nigh Class, they were successfully avoided.

"The Night Class asked about you again."

I choked on my soda as Ajun went into her seventh jealous rant this week. And it was only Tuesday.

"I don't get it," Ajun huffed and began stabbing her salad in anger. "I'm much prettier than you. I actually bathe every day, I look just as foreign as you, and I actually brush my hair, why do they like you?"

"Believe me, it's not like that, Ajun."

"Then what is 'it' like?" She snapped, but when I didn't say anything, she threw up her hands in frustration. "You know what? Forget it. I don't care, anyway."

And that's when my roommate snatched up her food and left me alone in the courtyard. Sighing for the eleventieth time today, I leaned against the giant oak tree and frowned up at the sky.

"I miss my Sa-chan..."

"Who's Sa-chan?"

Snapping around, I was shocked to see the Chairman laying next to me in the grass.

"You know, Chairman," I began, a little ticked off. "One day you're going to sneak up on me and I'm going to forget all about my morals and eat you."

"My, my, Ali-san," he chuckled. "You're as scary as ever."

This made me flinch and feel guilty. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-," I stammered but was waved away.

"Say no more. So who's Sa-chan?"

"My baby sister," I whimpered, slumping against the tree.

"Ah," was all he said. I turned away and stared unhappily at a red bird strutting all over the side-walk. It was walking in a circle, not really doing anything at all.

"What a stupid animal," I muttered.

"It reminds me of you, Ali-san."

"Are you calling me stupid?" I demanded.

"Yes."

Seeing his serious expression, I looked back at the bird. It was alone, ignoring the other flocks and all the stray seeds scattered every where.

I shrugged, "I guess you're right. Wasting my time feeling sorry for myself, I'm just a stupid bird."

"I'm sorry, Ali-san," the Chairman said softly. "If it were up to me I'd give you the seal a million times over if it would let you be human a day longer, but-."

"You stupid bird!" I shouted throwing a rock at it. It squawked and fled to the sky, but I was still angry. "If I ever see you again, I'm going to kill you! Do you hear me?!"

"It's gone, Ali-san."

"It'll be back."

"How do you know?"

"Us stupid animals always come back. We'd rather be alone with what's familiar than share something new with others."

"Maybe that's your problem."

"That doesn't make any sense," I glared down at my feet "But I guess stupid things aren't supposed to."

"I guess not."

"God, that's stupid!" I yelled. "I hope you die, you freaking stupid bird!"

"It will," the Chairman replied, rising to his feet. "Eventually it will die, all things do, Ali-san, but I hope it dies happily, don't you?"

The bell rang before I could answer with a, "You're corny," remark and I gathered up my lunch. "Bye, Chairman."

"Ali-san," he began, but I held up a hand. "I don't care about the seal anymore, Chairman. I have pride, I'm not going to beg for it or ask for reasons, because I'll think it's stupid and try to kill you. So let's just drop it, okay?"

"I'm glad you've calmed down, Ali-san," the Chairman smiled. "And perhaps if you put your beliefs and prejudices aside, you'll find the Night Class isn't so bad, don't you think?"

I snorted, but he pretended not to hear it.

"Oh, and perhaps we could arrange a visit from Sa-chan, wouldn't that be nice?"

Perking up, I beamed at the man, "Do you really mean it?! Don't mess with my feelings, Chairman, or I'll strangle you with your scarf!"

"Have a good day, Ali-san."

* * *

I glared up at the huge, somewhat ominous, Moon Dorm and took a deep breath, trying to calm my racing heart. It was humiliating to admit, but I was afraid and a little nervous.

"Damn it," I muttered.

"Ali-san?"

"Hai! Hai!" I called back to Yuuki. "I'm coming! I'm coming! Freaking impatient midget..."

She ignored me and my sour mood and moved on. After talking to a creepy old man who looked like his face was falling off, we were allowed inside. I almost fled the second the giant double doors opened up to us, but Yuuki grabbed my arm and pulled me inside.

"Ali-san!" Yuuki scolded me. "Would you stop acting like a little child! Honestly, I don't see what your problem is!"

Of course she didn't see it! I had a turtleneck on today.

While muttering something about hypocrites, I let my eyes roam free. Everything was much grander and expensive-looking than in the Sun Dorms.

Not that I was envious or anything, I just couldn't help but notice.

"Kiiro-chan!"

Snapping my neck upward, I cringed. Symmetric boy.

"Welcome, Kiiro-chan!" He beamed right at me and my face twitched.

"Y-Yellow?" I repeated. "Are you trying to make fun of me, Kinsei?"

"Symmetric?" He blinked down at me, looking a little sad and hurt. "Why would you call me that, Kiiro-chan? It's not cute at all! At least I gave you a cute nickname, you could have done the same.."

"Whatever."

He sighed, but the smile never left his face. Coming down the stairs with ease he came closer and I ducked behind Yuuki.

"It's been a while. Good to see you again, Ali-san," he smiled innocently. "I thought you were avoiding us."

Poking my head out behind my human shield, I rolled my eyes. "Whatever gave you that impression, Takara-san?"

"It's Takuma."

"That's what I said."

"Ah, gomen, Ichijou-san," Yuuki laughed nervously. "Ali-san's only here to talk to Kaname-kun and then she'll be on her way, right, Ali-san?"

"Hmph!" I huffed sticking my nose in the air. "I don't have to explain myself to him!"

Looking back up at the symmetric one I found him smiling sadly at me. I'm going to be mature and admit that it kind of got to me. It looked like a child spending Christmas alone while the rest of her family was out doing something. That's how I spent last year's Christmas.

"I wanted a camera," I whispered.

"What?"

"I wanted a camera!" I shouted and my voice echoed through-out the building.

"Please keep it down, Ali-san, some of us are trying to sleep."

"K-Kaname-kun!" Yuuki squeaked in a giddy panic.

In a blink he was down the stairs and in front of my human shield. Or what was left of it, anyway, the rest had melted with happiness. "Hello, my Yuuki," the god-like creature smiled warmly and caressed her cheek.

In a weird way, Kuran was water and Yuuki was the Wicked Witch of the West. He made her melt.

"Huh?" The symmetric one stared at me. "You mean like that movie?"

Did I say that out loud?

"Yes."

"Oh," I said quietly. "Well, Kuran-san, I'd hate for you to, um, loose any, er, sleep so if you would kindly direct your attention to the girl whose head looks like it's on fire and listen to what I have to say I will gladly leave."

Nothing.

"Yuuki? Don't you have some prefecting to do?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Oh! That's right!" She squeaked. "I'm sorry, but I have to leave, Kaname-kun!"

He sighed, but nodded. Patting her head, she gave one final blush before leaving.

"That wasn't very nice, Kiiro-chan..."

"Go get some rest, Ichijou."

"Hai, Kaname-sama," Takuma bowed and gave me a smile before disappearing.

...leaving me alone with a vampire. I suddenly wanted Yuuki and her Kaname-distracting shortness back.

No! I could do this!

"So what is it you need, Ali-san?" Kaname looked down at me.

Taking a deep breath, I met his gaze. "I want to be in the Night Class."

* * *

_**There. Done.**_


End file.
